Semiconductor lasers require optical gain, optical feedback, and a source of energy to initiate and sustain lasing. Surface emitting lasers (SELs) have recently been used as compact semiconductor lasers. Typically, in this type of laser, the laser light resonates between two reflective surfaces perpendicularly through the gain medium and the laser light is emitted perpendicularly to the laser surface. The two reflective surfaces of the laser, e.g. top and bottom distributed Bragg reflectors (DBRs), form the laser cavity and are separated by a thickness which is a multiple of half a wavelength of the laser light. The gain medium, which may comprise one or more quantum wells, for example, is arranged within the laser cavity. Energy is supplied to the gain medium by optical pumping or e-beam excitation, for example, creating holes and electrons that recombine within the gain medium to generate photons.